deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
VersaLife
The VersaLife Corporation is a large multinational company active since the . It specializes in pharmaceuticals, bioengineering and nanotechnology. VersaLife is a subsidiary of the mammoth firm Page Industries, whose owner is Bob Page.Bob Page - Anatomy of a Prodigy Its headquarters is located in Hong KongDeus Ex: The Fall (2027); Deus Ex (2052), and has other major facilities such as in Roccasecca Beach, off the coast of San Francisco, USA. History The company was founded in as Versatile Life Solutions.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided loading screen In 1993, one of VersaLife's subsidiaries, White Helix Labs, performed a series of experiments on newborn babies, likely as part of an early attempt to develop augmentation technology. Adam Jensen was the only survivor of this series of experiments, thought lost when his birth parents burnt down the labs. The years prior to 2000 were described as VersaLife's "golden age", until it went into a sharp decline. Despite this, however, in 2008 it was one of several major biotechnolgy companies to participate in biotech research at the controversial Omega Ranch.[https://www.deusex.com/timeline/dx-hr# Timeline on the official Deus Ex website] VersaLife was eventually delisted from the as it continued to fall in value. This all changed in 2016 when the failing pharmaceutical giant was purchased by the , Page Industries. VersaLife did not start making a profit until it had been acquired by the larger conglomerate. In 2020, Darrow Industries sold the patent to produce the anti-rejection drug Neuropozyne exclusively to VersaLife. Due to the rise in popularity of mechanical augmentations up to the mid 2020s, VersaLife made billions of credits through sales of the drug. Activities Neuropozyne VersaLife's pharmaceutical products include paracetamol, a popular painkiller, as well as Neuropozyne. Since VersaLife is the only company producing Neuropozyne, it remains extremely expensive. Other alternatives to the drug exist, such as the relatively inexpensive Riezene. However, VersaLife maintains strict control of the patent for the anti-rejection drug which scares away competitors.Neuropozyne Monopoly The company continues to produce Neuropozyne even following the Aug Incident and the subsequent collapse of the augmentation industry. However, sales of the drug decline and the stocks of the company fall in response. VersaLife's CEO reassures its stockholders that the company will continue to perform well regardless. Page claims that "cutting edge research into infectious diseases and genome-based cures should turn a profit very soon".VersaLife CEO Unfazed by Declining Stocks Hyron Project Up until 2027, VersaLife is involved in secret, unethical research related to the Hyron Project. The company has a number of employees stationed at the Rifleman Bank Station who are attempting to find compatible Hyron drone test subjects.The Missing Link This research is put to a stop following a leak of its existence by the Juggernaut Collective. However, VersaLife's involvement in the research is not made public, and instead Belltower Associates takes the fall for the scandal. The Orchid VersaLife's Orchid Project aims to find a way to remove the gene in humans that causes augmentation rejection. However, it is only useful as a way to prevent rejection if the removed gene is then replaced by another one. If the gene is removed without a replacement, the Orchid is almost always lethal to anyone it is administered to. Disease cures In the following years, VersaLife develops a cure for AIDS by utilizing nanite robots. An initial breakthrough occurs in 2027 when AIDS is successfully cured in lab mice.AIDS Cured in Mice By the 2050s, a cure for the disease in humans is found, along with treatments for other viral infections such as the Century Flu.Terrorist Bombing Kills 35 Nanotechnology By 2052, VersaLife is a commercial behemoth, being worth approximately 1 trillion credits, with Maggie Chow as one of its directors. It specializes in nanotechnology, making several products involving nanites, such as nano-augmentations and nanotech swords. VersaLife is the sole source of the augmentation canisters and upgrade canisters found during the 2050s. It is responsible for developing multiple genetically modified organisms known as transgenics. These organisms include greasels, karkians and grays; although grays are simply a resurrected Illuminati experiment that was deemed unsuccessful when first performed.RE: Bovine Manipulation In order to create these products, VersaLife uses its Universal Constructor, one of the few in existence. In accordance with Majestic 12's plans for world domination, VersaLife also secretly produces the fatal Gray Death nano-virus as well as its vaccine, Ambrosia. As the source of both the virus and the only working cure, anyone susceptible to the virus is effectively at Majestic 12's mercy. Ambrosia is not a permanent cure, but rather only a temporary measure. By selectively increasing and decreasing the intensity of plague outbreaks while keeping the cure under tight rations, Majestic 12 is able to foster social disorder by dissolving the standard social classes. Facilities VersaLife's headquarters is based in Hong Kong from between 2027 and 2052. This building is composed of three major sections: the Data Entry facility, the Pacific Rim Research facility and the Nanotech Containment facility. The only part of the HQ open to the public is the Data Entry facility. All other sections are restricted to authorized personnel with the appropriate clearance. The VersaLife Corporation places high emphasis on security, to the point that even the receptionist in the Data Entry Facility will kill anyone who threatens the company. Very little trust is placed in regular employees. One staff member claims that he was held at gunpoint while performing a task for the corporation."I bloody hell refuse to work at gunpoint again." Others are apparently intentionally infected with the Gray Death in order to reduce the risk of sensitive information being leaked."...I falsify all their records... People with my job get the Gray Death." Some staff members, appearing to be regular Data Entry personnel, are in fact spies planted by Majestic 12 to oversee these regular employees.New Orders; Employee Evaluations Certain workers, due to greed, disgruntlement or other reasons, can be persuaded to betray the firm, such as Richard Hundley, the shift supervisor in the Data Entry Facility. VersaLife has a research facility at the Shackleton glacier in Antarctica. The Collapse cuts the base and its crew off from the world. The crew survive for some time, but are eventually overrun by cold, food shortage and transgenics. The transgenics adapt to the environment. The greasels and karkians roam wild, while the sentient grays are taken into care by JC Denton, and become the guardians of his sanctuary. VersaLife's subdivisionary, White Helix Labs, was located in Twisted Cedar, Michigan. There they supposedly studied childhood genetic diseases. In actuality, they were conducting horrible experiments on infants to create an immunity to Darrow Deficiency Syndrome. Adam Jensen was their only survivor and success, before his real parents (two of the researchers working there) set fire to the building. The lab was destroyed, along with all research files and employee records. VersaLife also has a research facility in New Mexico. Not much is known about this except its where they started their research on the Grey, under the guise of the "bovine manipulation project". These experiments were then moved to their Shackleton facility.Progress Report Employees 2027 2052 Products VersaLife designs and manufactures many medical products, including: * Neuropozyne (treatment for Darrow Deficiency Syndrome) * Ambrosia (treatment for Gray Death) * Paracetamol (Pain reliever / Fever reducer) * WK.UP (stimulant) * Chorinmex * Nuronex * Drovomn Solution * Cryogenic Storage Boxes * All nanoaugmentations prior to the Collapse event Notes * VersaLife is one of two organizations that is mentioned and appears in all five Deus Ex games (Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: The Fall and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided). The other one is the Illuminati. * VersaLife owns a space station as mentioned in an e-mail found in the Picus Communications building during Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Pictures and a blueprint of the space station can be found in VersaLife's vault in the Palisade Bank. * VersaLife, like almost all corporations, eventually folds during the Collapse. * VersaLife has a website. Trivia *VersaLife's motto can be heard in one of the episodes of the first Season of Max Headroom, by the old Australian punk hacker. * The USA Network TV show Suits mentions a company called Versalife in S04E12, which is a client of Pearson Specter. It is most likely that the name was unintentionally plagiarized from this game series. Gallery VersaLife animated logo.gif|Animated VersaLife logo VersaLife digital logo.png|VersaLife's logo in 2052 NanoVirus Canisters.png|The Gray Death nano-virus; a product not advertised by VersaLife GreaselDisection.gif|A dissection of a greasel - one of VersaLife's GMOs VersaLife UC.png|VersaLife's UC in the Nanotechnology Containment Facility References es:VersaLife it:VersaLife pl:VersaLife ru:Версалайф Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Deus Ex: The Fall organizations Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Deus Ex organizations Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War organizations Category:Companies Category:MJ12 Category:Illuminati Category:Breach Category:Factions